General Gaskell
The giant Greater Noble who conquered and ruled over the largest domain in the southern frontier. He is known to be brilliant in battle and has had some of the most legendary triumphs in Noble history. When the OSB arrived he battled them to a standstill and sent them packing. Another legendary battle he is known for is the "G Revolt". His prowess in these areas with standing he is also feared and detested for his cruelty. His subjects were tortured on a whim without cause in most cases testing the powers gained from scrolls on them. Using technology he preserved all the bodies he killed and tortured piling them into a pyramid said to have reached tens of thousands of feet high. Unique individual that he is, piques the curiosity among Nobles who have dubbed him as "Noble of interest" coming in second only to the Sacred Ancestor with third place in the votes not even coming close. The other category is "Noble you'd like to meet", he comes in second again without any mention of a third place for that category. According to all literature, despite his falling out with the Capital which is run by the Sacred Ancestor says they are on good terms, sharing a mutual respect for each other. After his revival Gaskell invites Seven of the most deadliest Nobles to his castle to do battle with D. Developing a way at some point of shielding the sunlight which lasts a couple of days, it is given to them as well by the Great General. Biography Five thousand years ago, the entire northern Frontier, as well as the eastern and Western sectors, had been under the control of a single Noble: Lawrence Valcua the Ultimate Noble. A Noble among Nobles, he was one of the Greater Nobility, and no one challenged his power, his fortune, or his rank. Though many Nobles loathed serving in the Frontier Sectors, he'd actively pursed such duties, converting a castle from a mysterious and ancient human culture in the Northern extreme of the very worse part of the frontier, creating fortifications to lay claim to half the Northern Frontier, and then making a grab for the east west and south War ensued, with the east and west falling to his rule in less than fifty years. Only a band of Nobility in the Southern Sector offered him any resistance. Miranda's husband: The Duke Harness, The Great General Gaskell, and Count Braujou. Vowing to get revenge on those who sent him away, Valcua promised he would return to kill them and the descendants of the Human. They then made a pact that if he were to ever return that they would protect the decedents at all costs. Towards the end of the events in Dark Road he narrowly managed to make an escape in a gravely injured state from D while D saw Gaskell's aircraft take off knowing they will undoubtedly cross paths again. Leading up to the beginning of Tyrant's Stars, moments after D made his unlikely alliance with Count Braujou he came across a forest separated by a weak frail bridge and at the end of the path at the foot of a tree was the decaying corpse of General Gaskell himself. Mauled and eviscerated beyond recognition and leaving D's own Left Hand in shock. General Gaskell warned D that Valcua has returned, and that one of Valcua's own underlings (Speeny) alone was to able to defeat him by throwing him down from the stratosphere. After speaking, the great general turned into dust unknowing if he is truly dead due to his resurrection ability. 'Appearance' A mask of silvery steel hides the right side of his face. This side was burned when he battled a foe past the rising of the sun. He wears a pitch black cape over a black jacket embroidered in a bizarre pattern with gold thread. He carries with him an all-black long sword so large it might be better to call it a great sword. Castle Gaskell The place where General Gaskell's "invitees" convene. There's and herb garden growing in the inner courtyard of the castle, and a cobble stone path through the spacious forecourt. The interior of the castle becomes a maze for unwelcome guests, and the top floor of the tower where Rosaria is held has multiple defenses, such as the six-foot-wide, thirty-foot-deep channel of water that surrounds the woman. On the roof of the castle there's a place for launching aircraft, with the aircraft being stored a floor below. In a room only Gaskell can locate, there stands a giant statue of the Sacred Ancestor, and in its hand is a tablet engraved with the names of the seven "Invitees". However, the name of one of them is worn out and illegible until the moment they awaken to their true nature. When Gaskell makes his escape, he gives orders that the castle be completely destroyed, and it crumbles away as if made of sand. Drifting Domain The Domain of General Gaskell. He received permission from the Sacred Ancestor to claim all the lands of his neighbors. The area his domain is fixed, but Gaskell can shift its borders when ever he likes. This causes problems for the Frontier Commerce and Industry Guild's Transport Party when the suddenly find themselves inside in his domain, at the villaige of Krakov instead of Krakow. Gaskell also refers to his mobile domain as"the drifting land" Joffo Dragons A kind of transparent creature, although even the Nobility find making transparent creatures no easy task. Its blood is a blueish green liquid. Although the six-foot-and-a-half-tall body on the whole resembles that of a bear, it has no fur and is much slighter in build. Its head alone is just like a human's. Each hand has three fingers with claws eight inches long. General Gaskell uses them only inside his dominion, to strike down invaders. 'The "G Revolt'" After Sending poisoned blood to neighboring nobility, killing them all trying to gain land this way was considered a war crime of the highest order. The Nobility's House of Peers ordered the general be executed by sunlight. The resistance to this order and the battles that raged after is known as the "G Revolt". Using an unknown ability he developed known as "erasure", he fought the military forces from the Capital for fifty Years. Eventually his capture did bring the order to fruition where he was brought to dust in the ancient ruins at the summit of Gaskell Peek. The cost however was that 60 percent of the human serfs in his frontier sector died, also vast areas were polluted by radiation and biological weapons were sealed off for all time. The Capital even considered sealing off the whole southern sector. It is said in rumor that the General knew a way of reviving himself, but not given the opportunity to do so he was revived by the Sacred Ancestor as part of an unknown agreement they have. Accursed Repository A repository built by General Gaskell to mark his victories in the "G Revolt" over the Capital Powers and Abilities *''Immortality: '' *'Regeneration' *'Superhuman Accuracy' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Supernatural Sense' *''Combat Experience:'' ' '''Considered brilliant on the battle field, commanding the largest force in the southern frontier. Beside Valcua who was banished to space he is considered only second to the Sacred Ancestor in Combat among the Greater Nobility. 'Special Abilities: ''' *"Erasure" *Sunlight Shielding *Reflect *Submarine Attackers that make use of the dead *Scrolls *Guardians from above *Resurrection G Destructive Capacity: Continent level+ Has high tier spells like Erasure that can wipeout any living being or armies from existense as well as the Scrolls. "Invitees" *Baron Schuma *Roland, Duke of Xenon *The Holy Knight, Lady Ann *Madame Laurencin *Dr. Gretchen *Grand Duke Mehmet *Major General Gillis *Lord Rocambole *Ro...... In Other Media Yoshitaka Amano states the the main antagonist for the anime film Amon Saga was his inspiration for General Gaskell. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Males Category:Supreme Commander Category:Sorcerer Category:Necromancer Category:Six Demon Generals